el amor se cocina a fuego lento
by hikarus
Summary: ranma critica la comida de akane que pasara solo sigan y léanlo espero que les guste


Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

**El amor se cocina a fuego lento**

era un día como cualquier otro día en la casa de la familia tendo

kasumi -akane despierta a ranma

akane - porque yo siempre tengo que despertara a esa baka

nabiki porque es tu prometido hermanita

akane - um – subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de ranma- despierta tonto no ves que se nos hace tarde para ir a estudiar- al ver que ranma no despertaba le hecho una cubeta de agua fría

ranko- que te pasa marimacho porque me mojaste

akane- por qué no te despertabas a lo mejor estabas soñando con shampoo u con ukio

ranko- por lo menos ellas me tratan mejor y son mucho más lindas que tu

akane saco su mazo y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza- te odio

ranma se dio una ducha con agua caliente "porque las cosas con akane tiene que ser tan difíciles" se vestido muy rápido y salió corriendo con rumbo al colegio- akane espérame

akane " ese ranma nunca me trata bien, siempre dice que mi comida es asquerosa, si tan solo pudiera cocinar bien a si lo dejaría bien callado y no tendría que ir a donde ukio a comer panes japonés y tampoco ir al restaurante de la abuela de sampoo a comer panes al vapor, solo sé quedaría conmigo"

ranma- alcanzo akane- ¿en que piensas?

akane - en nada

De repente ranma sintió un brazo un muy apasionado – airen

Akane- te dejo para que puedas estar tu prometida

Ranma- espera no es lo que tú crees , suéltame shampoo- con los brazos trataba de separase del abrazo de shampoo

Shampoo- no querer ranma ser solo mío

En ese momento fueron separados por una espátula lanzada por ukio

Ukio- suelta a mí rancha gata loca

Shampoo - si lo querer a mi airen tener que luchar por el

Ramna aprovecho la pelea de ukio y shampoo para escapar- porque siempre tiene que ser lo mismo esa dos locas no entiende que no las quiero

Akane " ranma baka se nota que le gusta esa resbalosa de shampoo"- como la detesto a esa mujer- hizo trizas el lápiz que tenía en la mano sus amigas la miraban muy asustadas

Ramna fue castigado por llegar tarde tuvo que quedarse a fuera cargando baldes de agua- espero que akane quiera hablar conmigo

Ya era la hora del descanso ranma busco a akene por todo el instituto furikan hasta que se acordó que ella solía comer en la azotea

Ranma -hola akane quiero hablar contigo

Akane- de que quieres hablar yo pensé que no querías nada conmigo te veías muy bien con tu amorcito shampoo

Ranma -sabes tú eres la unic- fue interrumpido shampoo , ukio y kodachi

Shampoo- ranma solo comer mis panes al vapor

Ukio- no arancha solo le gusta más mis panes japonés no es cierto ranmcha

Kodachi – ranma mi amor solo comer mis galletas, la comida de estas plebeyas indigna de su paladar

El pobre ranma está siendo acorralado por sus prometidas y kodachi, lo iban a obligar a comer

Ranma - akane por favor ayúdame, no dejes solo con estas locas

Akene- tú te lo buscaste tu les diste alas , nunca te decidiste por una , yo no sé qué le ven a un fenómeno como tu

Ranma como pudo se escapó- se sentía muy mal por los comentarios de akane, yo no soy un fenómeno

Ya era la hora de salida de clases

Ranma- espérame akane vámonos juntos a casa

Akane - yo pensé que estabas con una de tus prometidas, te veías muy a gusto con ellas, se nota que te gusta mucho sus comidas, déjame solo vete con tu amada shampoo, baka

Ranma - por lo menos ella no es una marimacho como tú y su comida no me envenena,

Akane sintió mucha ira y con una patada lo mando a volar,- vete con ella y déjame en paz

Akane salió corriendo muy rápido a su casa se sentía muy triste por los comentarios de ranma-"es baka yo que me esfuerzo tanto para cocinarle y no aprecia lo que hago por él, pero ya va a ver le hare comer sus palabras"- ya lo veras ranma saotome tú vas a comer mi comida

Ranma "yo y mi boca, pobre akane a hora que voy hacer para que me perdone" entro a una librería y miro muchos libros de cocina es cogió uno y lo compro

Una hora después ramna llego a la casa de los tendo, se asustó mucho al oír unos fuertes golpes provenientes de la concina

Ranma ¿qué pasa kasumi?

Kasumi - akane desde que llego del colegio se encerró en la cocina

Nabiki - cuñadito siento lastima por ti vas a tener que comprar mucha medicina para dolor de estómago, mi hermanita esta cocinado solo para ti

Ranma sintió como si el alma se le saliera del cuerpo, ya que no se podía negar a recibir la comida de akane porque quería arreglar las cosas con ella- al mal paso darle prisa- abrió la puerta de la cocina- toma es para ti- ramna le entrego el libro de cocina

Akane - acoso viste a burlarte de mí, porque no estoy de humor para tus tonterías

Ramna- yo solo quería arreglar las cosas contigo

Akane- ya te cansaste de tu chinita, vete con ella, se ven muy bien los dos juntos

Ranma sentía mucha ira por las palabras de akane" calmate no le hagas caso acuérdate que lo haces por ella"- hoy quiero estar contigo tal vez te puedo ayudar aprender a cocinar

Akane- no me hagas reír si mi hermana no ha podido enseñarme mucho menos tu

Ranma ¿entonces por qué estas cocinando?

Akane se sentía muy nerviosa ya que no quería decirle que lo hacía por el- a ti que te importa lo que yo haga

Ranma vio como akane batía una la crema, puso su mano muy delicadamente sobre la mano de ella- mira tienes que hacerlo más despacio y con menos fuerza

Akane quería que ranma la soltara pero por alguna razon no lo hizo se siente también" no creía que ranma fuera tan tierno"

Ranma- si ves la diferencia también tienes que dejar solo los ingredientes que necesites así no te confundirás mira si vas a preparar un postre solo deja el azúcar y guarda la sal en otra parte y te paciencia y ponle mucho amor y veras que todo te sale bien- ranma le sonrió

Akane - por qué haces esto por mí

Ranma- porque te amo y no me gusta que te sientas mal por no saber cocinar

Akane- pero tú siempre me tratas mal y me dices que soy una marimacho y fea

Ranma- yo sé solo lo decía porque soy un inmaduro que no quería aceptar lo que siento por ti, pero hora sé que no me puedo engañar a mí mismo

Akane - pero si tú me amaras de verdad no estarías con shampoo y con ukio

Ramna - shampoo es la que siempre me acosa y no me deja en paz y ukio es solomente una amiga y no siento nada por ella, ramna beso akane

Akane quería separa sus labios de los de ramna pero se sintió muy feliz por fin el hombre que ama la había besado de verdad y no era un beso como los anteriores era un besos de verdad un beso lleno de amor y mucha dulzura

Ranma - dime si no sentiste nada con ese beso, porque yo me sentí muy bien, no pensé una marimacho como tu supiera besar también

Akane- sabes yo también te amo mi baka- akane e iba a dar otro beso a ranma pero fueron interrumpidos por sus hermana ,soun y genma los dos se pusieron rojos como tomates .

Naviki - quien ve a mi cuñadito es todo un romeo

Kasumi- se ven tan lindos los dos, te felicito hermana por fin vas hacer feliz

Soun - bueno saotome creo que por fin podremos celebrar la boda

Genma - estoy muy de acuerdo con usted tendo

Ranma - yo no me pienso casar con akane por el momento déjenos tener muestra relación en paz vamos akane

Akane- si papa yo y ranma somos todavía muy jóvenes dejemos que seamos novios y después nos casaremos

Akane y ranma salieron de la casa estaban los dos sentados en el parque

Ranma - sabes que tú eres linda cuando te enojas además me gustas tal y como eres

Akane quien iba pensar que este baka, insensible, inmaduro, me robaría el corazón akane beso aranma

shampoo, ukio y kodachi quedaron muy impresionadas por lo que veían

shampoo -chica violenta haber hechizado a mi airen

Ukio no dijo nada porque ella muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que ranma solo la veía como una amiga- ranma espero que seas muy feliz con akane

Kodachi - ranma mi amor no permitiré que esa indigna de akane te siga besando

Ranma – saben yo amo akene ella es la única que alguna será mi esposa y no me hechizo

Akane - déjenos en paz, no molesten más a ranma no ven que el solo me ama a mi

shampoo y kodachi iban a tacar akane pero ranma se puso adelante de ella y la protegió

Ranma las miro con mucha ira - saben si intentan lastimar akane me olvidare que son mujeres

shampoo y kodachi se fueron muy triste porque sabían que habían perdido ranma y nada de lo que hicieran haría que las cosas cambiaran

Akane- quieres algo de comer yo te lo puedo preparar

ranma-si pero yo te ayudo

Las cosas para los dos cambiaron a partir de ese momento a pesar de que a veces seguía discutiendo ,pero su amor era asi un amor muy diferente a los demás, con el pasar de los años se casaron y formaron una familia

Fin

Hola amigos como ven este one-shots concuerda más con la historia del anime, que fic espero que les guste gracias y espero sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mi

Gracias

Su amigo ces28z28


End file.
